An all-metal housing becomes more and more popular among consumers on the market, but considering the limitations of an antenna device, a housing made of a metal and non-metal combination is usually adopted, and the antenna device is located in a non-metal zone to avoid shielding a signal of the antenna device.
A housing of a mobile terminal at present often employs a three-section structure, i.e. a metal zone in the middle of the housing is separated from metal zones at two ends of the housing by an isolation strip filled with a signal non-shielding material. The antenna device is arranged adjacent to the isolation strip to prevent its signal from being shielded. The isolation strip will however be clearly seen by the consumers, affecting the overall appearance of the housing of the mobile terminal.